A Broken Hart
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Bret's daughter joins the WWE after Bret is inducted into the hall of fame. What happens when she sees Shawn Michaels? On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Summary: Bret Hart's daughter joins the WWE in 2006 after her father gets inducted into the hall of Fame. What happens if she sees Shawn Michaels?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Bio

Patricia Marie Hart

Born: April 2, 1969

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

From: Calgary, Alberta

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 1

Patricia's phone rang. She got up off of her chair. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Pat." said Bret.

"Hey dad. What do you need?"

"Well I wanted to know if you are coming to Chicago?"

"For the induction Ceremony?"

"Yes."

"Oh alright."

"Are you going to come?"

"Of course Dad. I will come."

"Alright see you tomorrow then."

"Alright daddy."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up her phone. She ran up the stairs to go and find an outfit to wear for the induction Ceremony. She found a pink and black dress. "Perfect."

(April 1, 2006)

Patricia arrived at the area where the hall of fame induction ceremony. She hunted around for her father. She found him and ran up to him. She hugged him.

"Pat."

"Hey dad."

"It is good to see you again."

"You too dad."

Ric saw them standing together. "It is good to see two Hart's together."

"Thanks for thinking that way Ric." said Bret.

Patricia laughed.

"So who is she Bret?"

"This is my daughter Patricia."

"Just Pat." correct Patricia.

"Ok. It is wonderful to meet you Pat." said Ric.

"You too Mr. Flair. My dad has talked highly of you."

"Oh I see." Ric faced Bret. "So what are you going to do about tomorrow night?"

"I am not going to show up."

"OH... Someone else will be there for me."

Patricia looked at her father. "Like who?"

"Well maybe you."

Patricia smiled. "Oh alright."

"That is good dear. Now get where you need to go."

Patricia smiled. "Alright." She ran off.

"Do you really want her to meet Shawn?"

Bret held a groan in his mouth.

"Do you Bret?"

"No."

"Then why let her be there?"

"Because she will be the only one to deal with Shawn Michaels. The thing is Shawn doesn't know who she is."

"Alright man. Only if you see it that way."

Bret head on in.

(Ceremony.)

Everyone was laughing about the jokes that Bret told about his brother Owen. He told the history of things.

Patricia enjoyed the way that her father talked about her Uncle Owen.

(April 2, 2006)

Patricia waited backstage with Stone Cold Steve Austin. "Uh Steve."

"Yes Pat?"

"I know that my dad said for you to keep an eye on me and all but is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"But Steve. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can kick some butt if I want to."

"Alright just don't let your father get wind of this."

"Don't worry." she walked away from him.

(Ringside)

"Let me introduce the 2006 hall of fame!" Said Lilian. "Mean Gene Oakerland!"

He came out with Kristal Marshall.

"Sensational Sherri!"

She came out with Ted DaBaise.

"The Blackjacks"

They came out with Maria.

"Verne Gagne!"

He came out with Kristal.

"Tony Atlas!"

He came out with Melina.

"William "The refrigerator" Perry."

He came out with Victoria.

"Eddie Guerrero's Wife Vicki Guerrero!"

Vicki came out with Chavo.

"And for Bret the Hitman Hart. His Daughter Patricia Hart!"

She came out with Stone Cold.

"These are the inductees of the Class of 2006."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 2

Monday night her phone began to ring. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Hart am I correct?" asked a male voice.

"This is she speaking. Who is this?"

"Vince McMahon of the WWE."

"What can I do for you Mr. McMahon?"

"I wanted to know if you wrestled?"

"I do wrestle. What can I do?"

"I wanted to hire you in the WWE."

"You want to hire me?"

"Yes."

"As a WWE diva."

"Yes are you willing to work with the WWE."

"Well what about what happened with my father."

"Your father agreed to it, it was all a story line."

"Alright I will be part of the WWE but how will I start out?"

"You will find out first of all are you still here?"

"Yes of course I am still in town."

"Make a stop by the arena this morning."

"Alright."

"See you at noon?"

"That sounds good to me Mr. McMahon."

"Good bye Miss Hart."

"Bye." She hung up her cell phone. A smile came to her face. She was happy that she now got a job in a wrestling company. She stood up fast and ran to her suitcase looking through her outfits. She pulled out a pink blouse and a black blue jean skirt. She changed quickly. She dialed her father's cell phone number while she was putting her shoes on.

"Hello?" said Bret yawning.

"Hey dad."

"Pat what is going on?"

"Vince McMahon wants to hire me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"He must've saw me last night at Wrestlemania"

"Good god. Are you sure you want to be in the WWE?"

"I watched you for years dad. Of course I want to be a diva."

"Alright baby girl you just be careful ok. Don't have anything to do with Shawn Michaels."

"I will try dad remember everything that goes on there is in storylines they aren't real and you know it."

"Shawn Michaels and I don't get along."

"Come on dad. Shawn Michaels can't be as bad as you are saying he is."

"Believe me he is a major flirt."

"Oh come on dad how old am I?"

"Thirty-Seven."

"That's right."

"You just be careful then."

"I will. Bye dad."

"Bye honey I love you."

"Love you too dad." She hung up her phone. She grabbed her car keys and left the hotel room. She drove to the arena and arrived there ten minutes before noon. She went inside and found Vince's locker room. She knocked on the door.

Shane opened the door. "Hello... uh who are you?"

"Your father wanted to see me." She said softly.

"Let her in Shane." Said Vince huskily.

Shane moved out of the way to let Patricia into the room. He left the room once she walked in.

Vince looked up at her. "Please have a seat."

She sat down.

"Now Patricia Hart... I think we might want to come up with a name for you here at the WWE."

"That is fine by me. I can go by a nickname. I can still be known as Patricia in the back though."

"We can't use the name Trish because Trish is still working here with the WWE... so something different."

"Well I've been called Pat... and Patty..."

"Neither one of those names will work. Hmm... Have you ever been called by a precious stone?"

"No I can't say I haven't."

"Hm... Maybe your dad could help."

"He is at home now... So..."

"Then Maybe my son Shane could help us out."

"Ok... But I think I should stay with Patricia for right now you know."

"Ok... That was completely up to you Miss Hart. Now you know your dad was known as Bret The Hit Man Hart... What would you like to be."

"Well when I was working at the Dungeon I was known as Patricia the Heart Breaker Hart."

"Hm... you can live up to that name. Welcome to the WWE Miss Heart Breaker."

"So when do I start."

"Well... you have done a great job with being in wrestling so you will start as soon as possible. Which might be in the next week or so. So basically what we are going to do is try to get you into a great storyline. You will be paired off with one of the stars... How old are you?"

"I am Thirty-seven."

"You look like you are Twenty-seven. So you look ten years younger then you really are. Miss Hart... I think I have just the person."

"Really?"

"Yes... The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels."

"What?"

"You heard me Shawn Michaels will be your on screen boyfriend."

Patricia blinked a few times the name registering in her mind. She knew Vince knew that her father didn't get along with Shawn why would he allow Shawn to be her on stage boyfriend?

"You will start next week. Because in the storyline I am trying to get him to retire. You will be his girlfriend saying no chance in hell are you going to get to my man."

"Ok. I think I got it."

"Hunter will come out with the sledge hammer and try to hit you with it. Shawn protects you and actually... Hunter will come out with the sledge hammer and hit Shawn but you protect Shawn from the blow."

"So I am going to get hurt."

"Not really you see with Hunter he doesn't like to hit people that hard. He is friends with Shawn and well he won't hit Shawn as hard as others."

"Ok thank you for telling me that."

"I want you to meet the people that you will be working with next week alright."

"That sounds good to me Mr. McMahon."

"Please call me Vince."

"Ok."

He rang for a few different people.

(Hallway)

Shawn, Hunter, Kenny, Micky, Nicky, Mitch, and Johnny showed up.

"I wonder what Vince wants with us this time. It better not be to change the storyline again." mumbled Hunter as he knocked on the door.

"COME IN" Yelled Vince.

(Office)

Each one of them entered the room.

"Miss Hart This is the spirit Squad Kenny, Micky, Nicky, Mitch, and Johnny. This is Hunter, and that is Shawn Michaels. Boys this is Miss Patricia Hart. She is Bret's uh..."

"Oldest daughter." she said.

"She will be working on next weeks storyline with you boys. First of all everyone knows that I am trying to get Shawn to retire. Well next week on Monday Night Raw... Patricia will be coming out with Shawn from now on."

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Shawn.

"Shawn meet your on screen girlfriend."

Patricia looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Now look what you did Shawn you hurt her feelings."

"I didn't mean to."

She looked up. "It's not that I am trying to think of what my daddy might say about this."

"Oh don't worry about Bret." Said Vince. "I will talk to him about it. He won't get mad if it is just a storyline."

"Ok."

"See now... let's get tonight's show ready and next week they will all see you Miss Hart."

Patricia laughed.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 3

(One Week Later)

Patricia decided to go and train hard. She was throwing punches at the punching bag. Her breathing steady paced and the steady rhythm of her punches made her feel like she was capable of doing something just besides being a valet. She stopped for a minute and took a sip of her water. "Man." She whispered to herself.

Shawn walked up to her. "You seem to be training yourself hard."

She turned around and faced him. She wiped the sweat off of her brow. "Yes so?" She said.

"You know just by standing here I saw you some do good punches. How did you become so good?"

"Years of training and practicing." she simply stated.

"Your dad taught you didn't he?"

"At first no... My Uncle Owen taught me everything that I know."

"Wow... he's really lucky to have someone like you."

She tilted her head to the right a little in confusion. "What do you mean Shawn?"

"He is lucky to have a nice niece such as yourself." He said flashing one of his famous smiles that could make any girl go weak in the knees.

She laughed. "Highly doubt that one Mr. Michaels."

"Are you prepared for the show tonight?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask that Mr. Michaels?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Alright... I will see you tonight then?"

"Yes you will Miss Hart."

She nodded her head. "Bye Shawn."

"Bye Patricia."

Patricia walked out of the gym and began to walk to the hotel. She unlocked her hotel room and went inside seeing Trish sitting there on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey Trish."

"Hey Patricia."

"Having fun reading you magazine."

"Yeah." She sat the magazine down on her lap. "Have you thought about you were going to wear tonight?"

"No not really." Admitted the brown haired blue eyed Canadian.

"Well then... on the show you are Shawn Michaels girlfriend and well let me see he likes girls that dress professionally and sexy so... I think I got something in my things and you can wear it tonight and maybe even keep it."

"Oh Trish I am not sure about that one. I mean keep a set of your clothes... Man I don't really know alright."

"Don't worry about it ok. You can have the outfit. I mean it would be great to see you wear it more than once."

Patricia smiled a little. "Ok."

Trish got into her suit case and went through the things that she owned. "Alright. Let me see here. You got brown hair and blue eyes... hm... what colors do you like?"

"I like all colors." Said Patricia looking at her.

Trish went through her things. "Alright then. Let me see here alright then."

Patricia sat down and opened her book. She slowly began to read where she had left off before she went to go to the gym.

Trish went through all of her clothes and found something good. "Alright!"

Patricia looked up from her book. "Huh?"

"I got it." She got up off of her bed and came into the room with something skimpy for a top and a flippy skirt with a pair of hot red stilettos. "Alright here you go girl."

"By god Trish if that skirt wasn't any shorter it would show my ass."

"That is kinda the idea girl."

"You want me to get with Shawn Michaels don't you."

Trish laughed. "Oh yeah girl. He is sexy a very sexy boy."

Patricia laughed. "Oh get real Trish he won't like me like that and you know it."

"Oh come on Patricia there is a chance you know." Said Trish beaming.

Patricia shook her head. "Fine what ever."

"Let's go we have to get to the arena now."

The two divas left for the arena with their clothes in hand. They were talking about different things. They were both talking about how the weather was in their areas. Trish talking about Ontario and Patricia talking about Calgary. They laughed about how they got onto the talking of the weather. Trish asked her if she liked Calgary. Patricia told her she did because of her grandfather's dungeon. Trish asked if it really was a dungeon. Patricia said no.

"We are here." Said Trish smiling.

The two of them went into the arena.

"Are you glad you practiced your storylines with Shawn?"

Patricia laughed. "I don't know why you would think that Trish."

"Well lets get ready for the matches tonight... Oh yeah and remember to have fun."

Patricia laughed. "Alright I will learn to have fun."

They went to the Women's locker room. They began to change into their outfits.

"Are you sure you are ready to have your storyline with Shawn?"

"As ready as I ever will be." Said Patricia looking at the blonde haired Canadian woman.

"Wow." Said Trish looking at Patricia who was in the outfit. "You look sexy in that."

Patricia looked down at the outfit. "Usually a Hart don't wear this kind of thing."

"Well this Hart will because she looks great."

She laughed. "Alright."

There was a knock on the door.

Trish went to the door. She opened it and there stood Shawn Michaels.

"Is Patricia ready to go out to the ring?"

"Oh yeah she is. Patricia."

Patricia came to the door. "What?" She saw Shawn. "Is it that time already?"

"Yeah. Why are you dressed like that?"

She blushed. "You don't like it?"

"I like it." said Shawn. "But I thought you weren't going to wear anything like that."

"Well it was all Trish's idea."

"Oh I understand. Let's go."

The two of them headed out towards the ring.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes I am Shawn."

They headed to the place where they were supposed to be.

"Alright just remember what we went through in the story line."

"I know I enter from over there." said Patricia pointing at the long hallway.

"That's right."

Patricia went up the long hallway.

_Shawn was getting ready by fixing his shoes._

_Patricia walked down the hall towards him. "Shawn." she said softly in her Canadian accent._

_Shawn looked at her. "Hey honey what are you doing here?"_

"_I am here to make sure Vince McMahon doesn't do anything to screw you out of the WWE."_

"_Baby..."_

"_No baby me Shawn. I am coming out there with you."_

"_Fine alright."_

The cameras stopped. "That was wonderful." said the camera man. "You two defiantly had it going on."

"Well the next part of the story line is next. Let's go." said Shawn.

Patricia nodded her head. "Alright."

They walked towards the ring.

_**Oh, oh Shawn**_

_**I think I'm cute.**_

_**I know I'm sexy.**_

_**I've got the looks,**_

_**That drive the girls wild**_

_**I've got the moves, that really move 'em.**_

_**I send chills up.**_

_**Up and down their spines.**_

"_Please welcome to the ring at this time The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels!" announced Lilian._

_Shawn came out with Patricia._

"_I wonder who this woman is." said JR._

"_She is involved with the Sexy boy himself Shawn Michaels." said Jerry._

_They got into the ring._

_Patricia got a mic and handed it to Shawn._

"_Vince McMahon. You tried to beat me two weeks ago at Wresltemania 22 and failed. I am still here."_

_**No Chance...that's what you've got**_

_**Up against a machine too strong**_

_**Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS**_

_**Who'll find their place in line**_

_Vince came out with Hunter and Shane. "You think you won Shawn. You will go to hell and you know it. You opened your own personal hell."_

_Patricia glared at Vince and the two men that were with him._

"_And that bitch shouldn't even be out here with you."_

"_Don't talk about my girl like that." Hissed Shawn._

"_OH so she's your girlfriend. Is she here to see you get fired?"_

"_No." Said Patricia into the mic. She had her hand over Shawn's lightly pushing the mic her way so she could talk into it. "I am here to make sure you don't fire him and I am also here to kick some diva ass."_

"_You really think you can kick some diva ass.. I think not you little whore."_

_Shawn almost jumped out of the ring to go and kick his ass._

_Patricia held him back. _

"_Shawn one of these days you won't be able to set foot in the ring ever again."_

"_I would love to see you try that one!" yelled Shawn._

They went backstage.

"You two did a great job working together." said Vince looking at the two of them.

"Thank you." Said Patricia.

"Well maybe it is good to have you two working together."

Patricia looked at Vince confused. "Well I am glad you think that Mr. McMahon." She said softly.

"Well I hope the two of you will be ready for next week. You two will have to get a lot of practice in for next weeks show."

"Really?" asked Hunter.

"Yes Hunter. It only seems right that you and the others get enough practice."

"Alright we understand that one." stated Shawn.

"Well if we are going to be practicing tomorrow then I should go to the hotel and get some rest." said Patricia.

"Oh and Patricia what you were wearing out there tonight was stunning you should wear something like that all of the time when you are out there with Shawn."

Patricia went red in the face. "This wasn't even my choice to wear."

"Who's choice was it?" asked Hunter.

"It was Trish's idea that I wear this tonight. She said the Sexy boy Shawn Michaels needed to come out with some one just as sexy as him." She simply stated.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter three. I will get chapter four up soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 4

(The Next Day)

Patricia met up with Shawn Michaels. "Hey are you ready to practice?"

Shawn looked at her. "Alright if you really are ready to practice then lets do so."

"Well... does it have to be a dress rehearsal or what?"

"If you want it to be."

"Well... we don't even know what the storyline is yet."

Shawn handed her the script. "Here it is."

She took the script from him. She began to look through it. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Uh I just read the script and well they have us kissing in this."

"What's wrong with that?"

She looked down at the ground.

"Please don't tell me that this was going to be a problem. Don't tell me you haven't been kissed yet."

She kept looking at the ground and was rocking on her feet.

"You haven't have you?"

She lightly shook her head.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-seven."

"And you haven't been kissed."

"That is right."

"Why are you worried about this kiss. I mean it isn't real."

"Oh but Shawn first kisses count. I've never been kissed so it will feel like I am being gypped from a kiss."

"Don't worry about it ok. If you want a real kiss I can give you one."

She blushed. "I am not sure about that Shawn..."

"Now why are you blushing."

"I should go now." She said walking away quickly.

Shawn shook his head. "What was that all about." He scratched his head.

Trish came up to him. "Shawn what did you do to Patricia?"

"Nothing all she did was read the script and she found out that she had to kiss me. I really think she hates me anyway."

"Thanks for telling me that Shawn." She ran as fast as she could to find Patricia. She went to their hotel room. She opened the door and saw Patricia. "What is wrong Patricia?"

Patricia looked up from her uncle's book. "What?"

"What is wrong? Shawn said you ran away from him."

"Of course I did."

"Why did you do that? Do you like Shawn or something?"

"What? Why would you ask that Trish?"

"Because I want to know the truth."

"He's married why would I like a married man?"

"He's not married any more. His wife has his kids and he is on his own now."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Patricia looking down at her book. She began to read again.

"Well honey do you like Shawn though?"

"What?"

"Do you like Shawn?"

Patricia blushed.

"You like Shawn. You two should oh so go out."

"Oh no Trish don't begin to think like that."

"Maybe I should ask the other divas that."

"Ask them what?"

"Oh nothing." Said Trish leaving the room.

Patricia shook her head and went back to reading her book.

(With Trish)

Trish met up with the fellow divas. "We got a huge problem."

"What is it Trish?" asked Ashley.

"Well let's just say that Miss Hart has a crush on Shawn."

"You mean the new diva has a crush on Shawn?" asked Torrie.

"Yes she's afraid to admit it though."

"Why would she?" asked Melina.

Trish shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I mean she really likes him. Maybe because of who her father is."

"Who is her father?" asked Mickie.

"Bret."

"You mean Bret "the Hitman" Hart?"

"Yes Bret Hart." said Victoria rolling her eyes. "Why is she worried about going out with Shawn?"

"Because she might be worried about her dad seeing her with Shawn." Said Trish.

"Well she shouldn't worry about it because she is an adult Trish."

"Well Victoria do you think you might have a plan?"

Victoria smiled. "Oh yeah. I will get Shawn to come with us. You girls just get Patricia ready for tonight. A night out on the town maybe drink some beer and that."

"Alright we will get her to come with us tonight." said Melina.

"There will be only a few of us though." said Victoria.

"That sounds like a plan." said Mickie.

"Let's just do this." said Torrie.

"Trish get her in something nice alright." Said Victoria.

"Alright." said Trish.

"Let's get the plan underway."

Trish ran up the stairs. She went into her room. "Hey Patricia."

"Hello Trish." She said not looking up from her book.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with the girls tonight?"

Patricia turned the page in her book. "I don't know. Does it have to deal with wanting to go out on the town to see who can sleep with someone?"

"No."

"It is just to hang out and have a good time?"

"Yes. Just us girls."

Patricia smiled and looked up putting her finger where she was at in her book. "Well then. I guess that sounds like a good idea Trish."

"Well... let's get ready then. We are all dressing nice though. So... that means you will have to do the same thing."

"Alright that only sounds fair."

Trish smiled. "Oh and they said maybe something that I wear."

"Oh you mean like the outfits you wear?"

"Yes they seemed to like the outfit you wore yesterday."

"Oh. Alright."

Trish smiled and went into the other room looking through the clothes. She found a really nice dress. She left the room and came back to were Patricia was at. "Alright I found you an outfit."

"Alright."

"Come on get up off of your lazy ass and put it on."

Patricia laughed and got up.

Trish handed it to her. "This is a good outfit."

"Alright I don't see why not. I will go change."

Trish nodded her head. "I will do your make up and that."

"Alright."

(With Victoria)

"Hey Shawn." said Victoria.

Shawn looked at Victoria. "Alright Varon what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you and Hunter would want to join us at the bar tonight."

"You mean all of the divas are going?"

"Most of us. If Patricia goes... Yeah then it will be all of us."

"That sounds good. Hunter and I will be there."

(With Trish and Patricia.)

Trish began to curl Patricia's hair. "Have you ever curled your hair before?"

"Yes but it has been years since I last curled it."

"So you like curls. What do they make you look like?"

"They make me look absolutely amazing."

"You mean sexy?"

"Yes."

"Wow why not curl your hair more?"

"Because most men hated it. Including my father. He didn't like the attention that I was getting from the people that he trained as well as who I trained. He said they weren't in it for commitment they were in there to watch me and try to have sex with me."

"Oh... don't worry about tonight though you are hanging out with the girls."

"Well there better be no guys there."

"No guys?"

"Not even Shawn Michaels."

"Why not?"

"Because the curls make me sexy."

"Well you don't want Shawn to see you in that kind of way?"

"That's right."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Are you afraid that he just wants to have sex with you?"

"My dad said that he had sex with many women while he was on the road."

"No he's never done that except for once. Of course that was before he became a reborn again Christian."

"He's Christian?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't act like it."

"Come on you are almost all ready to go."

"Are you putting make up on me?"

"Yes." She put silver eye shadow on her eyes and black eyeliner. She put a light pink lipstick on with a sliver overcoat. She smiled. "All done."

Patricia looked in the mirror. "Oh wow."

"You look awesome. Are you ready to go to the bar?"

"Oh yeah."

Both divas met up with the other divas in the main room.

They all went to the bar together.

Patricia saw Shawn there with Hunter. "Trish!" she yelled over the music.

"What?!" Trish Yelled.

"I thought you said Shawn wouldn't be here?!"

"He isn't here is he?!"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry about it then. Just have fun!"

Patricia rolled her eyes and went over to the bar. "Can I get a martini dry."

The bartender gave her a martini dry.

Shawn looked over at her. "Hi Patricia."

She looked over at him. "Shawn."

" I didn't know you drank."

"Well if someone tells me that someone isn't here I wasn't going to drink."

"Let me guess someone told you that someone wasn't going to be here and they were and now you are drinking."

"Basically."

"So who is it."

"What?"

"Who is it? Who is here that you don't want to see?"

"Oh it is no one... I am afraid of getting him mad at me."

"Why who is it?"

"No I don't want to make him mad at me. He already hates my father. Can't stand my father to begin with. He won't be able to stand me."

"Why would you say that."

"It was you. But now that I sit here talking to you your not as bad as I thought you were."

"You like working don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you like working with me?"

She nodded her head.

"That is wonderful. Don't worry about our storyline though."

"Why do you say that Shawn?"

"Because... Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Uh... I am not sure if I want you to prove it to me. Depends on how you are going to prove it."

"Oh..." He looked down at the floor. "It was going to be hard."

She tilted her head. "How so?"

"Nothing."

"Is that what it is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I understand." She took a deep breath. "I should go now."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

She nodded her head. "Alright"

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 5

(The Next Show Morning)

Patricia decided to go down to the gym to train. She lifted weights on her own until Shane McMahon came over to her. "Are you lifting weights on your own?"

"Yes." she said not looking at him concentrating on her reps. "What do you want Mr. McMahon?"

"Oh please call me Shane."

"Sorry I called you Mr. McMahon. It doesn't feel right."

"Well do you need a spotter?"

"No Mr. McMahon. I am fine."

Shawn came in. "Hey Patricia."

She smiled at Shawn. "Hey Shawn. Do you want to be my spotter?"

"Sure."

Shane stormed away.

"You seem to tick off Shane."

"Oh well." She got down on the bench and took the bench bar in her hands.

Shawn lifted it up to help her out as much as he could. "Tell me when you are ready."

"I am ready."

He let go of the bar.

She lifted it. "So when do you want to do this story line."

"Well I had a talk with Vince."

"Yeah and?"

"He said it was up to us if we do the kiss or not. He said if you didn't feel right doing it then you can do what you want."

"Oh... I see."

"Are you ok right now?"

"Yeah you can take the bar now."

Shawn put it back into place. "Uh listen you looked good last week."

"Oh thank you."

"You didn't think I was going to be there did you?"

"No not really Trish said you weren't going to be there."

"Victoria invited me."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She said you might come."

"I only went because Trish lied to me about you not being there. I thought that there was something going on."

"Is everything alright between us?"

"Yes, but between you and my dad no."

"Well that can't be fixed. I will tell you that much."

"Yeah I wish it was though."

"Why?"

"Well if I want to date you or something like that. OR hang out with you he and you would have to get along and all of that."

"Well... Montreal still doesn't approve of what I did. I am still known as the person who screwed your dad over."

"Well... I really don't see that though. I mean that was in 97 almost ten years. I believe he has forgiven you for that. I mean he got the chance to see me again. I was just 27 or 26 when that happened."

"Well were you happy about it?"

"Actually I was glad that you did that. I mean my mom and my siblings hardly saw him and that. After that happened he finally got the chance to see us again."

"Well why would you be glad about it?"

"There are so many words to describe what I felt Shawn."

"Oh really."

She bit her lip. "Yeah there was." She smiled at him. "Would you like to go out and grab some coffee?"

"Sure."

"Meet you in ten."

"Alright."

Patricia ran out of the gym to her hotel room.

Trish looked at her. "IT looks like you got a date."

"Not a date. Shawn and I are just going out to get some coffee."

"Oh it is a date Patricia and you know it."

"No it isn't."

"Then why go out with Shawn?"

"It is just for coffee. Geez Trish you make me sound like a bad guy."

"Well would you want to have sex with him?"

"What? Trish where did you get that idea?"

"Well do you want to sleep with him?"

"No heaven's no. My dad would kill me. Or either that or kill me and Shawn both. He hates Shawn remember."

"Would it give him another reason to hate Shawn."

"Yes." Patricia changed into a pink tank top with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of dress shoes. She left the room and met up with Shawn. "Hey."

"Hey you look nice."

"Thank you."

Shawn smiled. "Alright lets go. Are you sure you don't want to go out and just get something to eat with the coffee?"

"That sounds like a good idea right about now. I am hungry."

"Alright." He took her by the hand. "Are you sure you want to do this storyline?"

"Yes Shawn. I don't want to make them feel like they are just... I don't know. I mean I am a single girl and kissing one of the hottest guys on live television."

Shawn laughed. "Do you really want me to give you your first kiss?"

She blushed.

"Because I can if you want me too."

She looked down at the ground. "Well..."

"What do you want me to do?"

She looked at him. She got a little bit closer to him.

He looked at her confused a little about her actions.

"The thing is Shawn I want to be kissed by one of the hottest men on Television."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"We might want to practice it."

"Alright." Shawn lightly put his hands on her hips. A smile came to his face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He lightly pressed his lips against her lips. They tasted like raspberries to him. He liked that taste. He stopped the kiss. He looked at her.

"Wow..."

"Wow is right. Are you sure you never kissed before?"

Patricia laughed. "Oh I am quite sure. Never kissed a guy until today." She said smiling.

"Well you want to go out to eat or what?"

"Suddenly I am not hungry. Besides it is almost time for Raw any way."

Shawn looked at his watch. "What do you know you are right about that one."

The two of them went their own ways.

Patricia ran back to the hotel room and got a few things for tonight.

"It looks like you never did go out for coffee did you?" asked Trish.

"Didn't have time." She lied. She got her things together.

"Well I guess the two of us have to head to the arena am I right?"

"Well you can go on your own I am going with Shawn."

"Wowh when did that happen?"

"Never mind." She ran down the stairs and met up with Shawn.

He smiled. "You got everything?"

"Yeah I do."

"Alright lets go then."

They got to the arena. They went into his locker room.

"I am going to change ok."

"Ok." He said not looking at her.

Patricia went into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She came out dressed in a HBK shirt that was her own design. She had a skirt on and a pair of high heels on. "Well what do you think?"

Shawn looked at her. "That outfit looks wonderful."

"Thank you Shawn."

"You ready for the storyline now?"

"Yeah I am."

They headed out of the room towards the ring.

The cameras came up to them and they clicked on.

"_Don't worry Patricia everything will be alright." Shawn said looking at her._

"_You better hope so I don't want nothing to happen to you Shawn."_

"_I know you don't want anything bad to happen to me. I will be fine though."_

"_What about Hunter?"_

"_Don't worry about Hunter baby. I will deal with him when the time comes."_

_She smiled. "Alright. You are ready for your match."_

"_Yeah. I am ready."_

_She kissed him softly. "Alright then lets go and kick some butt."_

The cameras turned off. "Wonderful you two."

"Thank you." said Shawn smiling.

Hunter came up to them. "Wow you have the crowd really going Shawn."

"Really?"

"Yeah they love it the way you and Patricia get along."

"Good."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter five. The next Chapter will be the return of DX. I am skipping a head a little because of where I am going to be taking this next. Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten so far. I hope I get more reviews. I hope you all enjoy this story though.


	6. Help please

Hey everyone... Does anyone want me to continue on with a Broken Hart? I need some feedback to help me continue on writing this story. For some reason I hit a writer's block this time and don't know what do next. I have a small idea... but I would need your help... Like who should Patricia be paired off with?

Shawn or Hunter... hmm hard to call really. I haven't seen many Shawn and oc stories lately that's why I got the idea to write this story a broken hart. I have no idea if I should make it Shawn and Patricia or Hunter and Patricia.

Should I make he a part of DX or should she be their valet?

Please help me out ok... I really want to know what you really think on this story.

While I have this writer's block for this story I will be working on the many other stories that I have to finish or get back to work on. Such as A Broken Heart, Always Been in Love With You, Break it Down!, Broken Hearts, Con Tutto Il Cuore With All My Heart, Damn Punk the Sequel, High School Bluez, My Time is Now: Degenerates, Only One Life To Live, Out of the Ordinary, and Showstopper and the Dead Woman.


	7. Chapter 6

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 6: Degenerates

Shawn and Hunter paced back and forth waiting for Patricia to show up at the arena.

"Damn it she is going to ruin everything." Said Hunter growling.

Shawn looked at Hunter. "Oh come on Hunter get real. She will be here. I mean her dad had a heart attack while she was away. She wanted to spend some time with him just incase he passed away."

"You hate Bret."

"So. I am willing to get along with him if I hook up with Patricia."

"You like her don't you?"

Shawn scratched the side of his face. "What's it to you if I do?"

"Well I think you should tell her before she goes out with someone else."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You gave her a kiss right?"

"Yeah? Your point?"

"My point is Shawn you love her and are too scared to tell her that."

"I am not."

"It is obvious."

"What!"

Patricia came up to them dressed in her clothes for that night. "Sorry I am late boys."

"Where the hell were you at?!" Asked Hunter.

She held her hands up. "Geez I am sorry if I am late. My dad was talking to me on the phone while I was trying to get ready for tonight. He kept telling me that the next time he sees me kissing Shawn he is going to come here and take me away from here."

"Now why would he go off and do that?" asked Hunter.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess it's not important. Remember my dad hates Shawn. OR did you forget over time Hunter?"

"I guess I did."

She sighed. "Oh well... Now what are we going to do?"

"Piss Vince off tonight any way."

"Oh I see that sounds like fun."

"OF course it is going to be fun it is the best thing that could happen for us." said Shawn smiling a toothy smile.

Patricia laughed. "Fun for the both of you I am probably just going to be your whore or something like that. I know how D-Generation X works. You have some crackpot whore as your valet."

"You are not going to be no crackpot whore. You are going to be our babe. You are going to be part of D-Generation X. And maybe be the next women's champion." said Hunter.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright if you say so boys."

Ring Side...

"_Strange things have been going on for weeks on end. Hunter and Shawn are showing signs of DX." said Jerry._

"_Well we will find out tonight." said JR._

_**Are you ready?**_

_**You think you can tell us what to do**_

_**you think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**you better get ready**_

_**bow down to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

"_Please welcome to the ring the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels, The Game Triple H, and Patricia The Heart Breaker Hart!"_

_They came out._

"_Man it is all true DX is truly back."_

_They got into the ring._

_Shawn got a mic for Hunter. _

_Hunter took the mic from him. "Are you ready?"_

_The crowd cheered._

"_No I said ARE YOU READY?!"_

_The crowd cheered louder._

"_Then for the thousands in attendance and for the millions watching at home. Let's get Ready To SUCK IT!"_

_Shawn got the mic from Hunter. "And if you're not down with that, then we got two words for ya."_

"_SUCK IT!" Yelled the crowd._

"_Degeneration X is back and better than ever. With Patricia Hart on their side. I wonder what her father Bret The Hitman Hart is thinking right now." Said Jerry._

_Spirit Squad's theme music rang through out the arena._

_Patricia rolled her eyes._

"_You think you are going to get to us aren't you DX?" Said Kenny._

_Patricia looked at Shawn and asked him for the mic._

_Shawn handed it to her._

_A smirk came to her face. "You call yourselves cheerleaders?"_

"_Yeah we are cheerleaders." Said Mitch._

_Patricia laughed. "What a sorry excuse for cheerleaders. Male cheerleaders please. We've never had cheerleaders that were male where I came from."_

"_You are a Canadian Bitch!" Yelled Kenny._

_She rolled her eyes. "Well how about this. That's alright that's ok you five are going no where today." she said in a slight cheer._

"_You call that a cheer?"_

"_Hell no. But I do know how to make a man cry." She said smirking. "You five ain't even worth being on the show. I mean come on so what if you are the world tag team champions. My man Shawn Michaels and Hunter would kick your ass any day for the titles."_

"_OH really and what about you bitch."_

"_I know how to kick ass. Try me now."_

_Kenny came running up and she speared him hard into the mat. He screamed in pain._

"_Any one else want to give it a try?" She hissed._

"_The Heart Breaker Hart is showing that the spirit squad can't take her down. I wonder what DX is going to think about doing next."_

_DX got out of the ring and left._

"Man this is shit." Said Patricia running a hand through her hair. "That was hard trying to come up with that rhyme when I was standing on my feet. Hell I was never even a cheerleader."

"Yeah you were." Said Hunter poking her in the ribs.

She slapped him. "You read my profile."

"Yeah Believe it or not Vince let me read up on you."

She glared at him. "Well I never."

"I am going to go." Said Hunter.

Patricia scoffed and sat down.

Hunter left.

Shawn looked at her. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine."

He sat down next to her.

She looked at him. "What?"

He looked at her and kissed her quickly and left.

She sat there dumb founded. "What the heck?" she whispered.

Mickie came up to her. "Hey... Patricia is there something wrong?"

"Uh..."

"Uh oh. What is it now?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure. You are red in the face."

"Well... Shawn kissed me."

"Shawn kissed you? Oh wow."

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Man oh yeah I do."

"Well... what are you going to do about it?"

"I am not sure really. I mean... I like him and all, but my dad would really disown me and that. I don't want that to happen."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well... I am not sure waht to do... I mean Shawn and I get along very well."

"Well you are onscreen boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't see why it wouldn't work out I mean have you seen the way the two of you act on the television. It looks like you were meant to be with one another."

"That is just on the show." Said Patricia shaking her head. "I mean sure Shawn kissed me but it doesn't mean anything does it."

"It does if he likes you."

"Damn I hope he doesn't like me the way I think he likes me."

"Well what if he does? Are you willing to give him the chance?"

"Uh.. Maybe."

"Well then. Alright. I guess. Hey let's go out tonight."

"I am supposed to run a new storyline with Shawn and Hunter."

"Well I hope you know that there is a bikini contest next week and you are in it."

"Oh god no. Are you kidding me?"

"Nope I wouldn't kid now would I. Remember Christians can't tell a lie."

"I know that. Don't remind me alright."

Mickie punched her lightly on the shoulder. "See you on the flight tomorrow."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. Finally out of my writers block. Thanks to when I was writing one of my other stories on paper. Well I really over did it. Thank you for all of the reviews that I have gotten to help me move on with this story. Like what I said in my authors note... I hope to get my other stories up and running I might put them on hold until I am done with my senior year. I might continue working on this story until I am finished. I have one chapter left on Only One Life To Live. I thank you all again who reviewed. It means a lot to me that my stories are liked by someone. Peace out. Hopefully I get reviews for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 7: Everything Meant to Be

Patricia walked down the halls avoiding Shawn Michaels and Hunter as the best she could until it was time to do a storyline with the two men. She met up with Mickie and Victoria.

Both of the dark haired looked at her.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Victoria who raised her eyebrow.

"There is nothing is wrong." said Patricia looking her straight in the eye.

"Shawn kissed her and she is completely weak in knees." Stated Mickie.

"Oh man he is one of the most sexiest guys around. Do you want me to tell him that you have a crush on him Patricia?" said Victoria.

"She won't tell him. She would avoid him as much as possible. She's been doing it for the past three weeks. She won't tell him how she feels about him because of what her daddy says."

(With Shawn)

Shawn sat there on the bench wrapping his wrists up. He bit his lip trying to figure out why he had kissed Patricia the way he did three weeks ago. Sure he was now avoiding her because he thought they had a good friendship there. He knew that. He knew that his relationship with her father was worse then he thought. He bit his lip.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Shawn you've been quite for the past three weeks."

Shawn looked at him. "What?"

"You hardly said a single word to any one for the past three weeks. We were starting to think you were becoming a mute."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well three weeks ago when Patricia got mad at me you stayed behind with her... then after that you've been pretty much quite."

"So your point?"

"Well what the hell is going on man. I want to know. Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No man now why would you go and say that?"

"Because you really got the guys worried about you. Sure she is a beautiful woman, but are you willing to be silent because of her?"

"What?"

(With Patricia)

"Oh come on Patricia. You can't avoid the fact that you like him."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on guys. It is not like I am doing a bad thing by avoiding him. I am sure that he is avoiding me." She opened up her bag. She pulled out her tennis racquet.

"Where are you going?"

"I was wanting to play tennis either one of you willing to play against me?"

Mickie smiled. " I wouldn't mind playing against you. Let's go."

The two of them were off to the tennis courts that weren't far away from the arena.

Victoria smirked and dialed up Shawn's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Said Shawn.

"Hey Shawn it's me Victoria."

"Yeah what did you want Victoria?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the tennis courts for a little bit?"

"Uh sure that sounds good to me."

"Alright see you there."

(Tennis Courts)

"Damn it!" Yelled Mickie in anger because she missed the tennis ball. "Damn you are good."

Patricia ran back to her place. "Yeah. It's been months since I've played this sport. I thought I would be a little bit tennis rusty."

"No you ain't rusty by any means girl. You are kicking my ass in this sport."

Patricia laughed.

Mickie saw out of the corner of her eyes Shawn show up with Victoria and Hunter. She smiled and served the ball.

Patricia hit it back to her. "Mickie you might want to ease up on your serves. I don't want to get hit over the head."

"Oh sorry." Said Mickie laughing hitting the ball really hard sending it through the fence.

Patricia threw her hair over her shoulders. "Mickie? What was that?"

"I think I hit it too hard."

"I think you did too." Said Patricia laughing.

"I'll go and get it."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it I'll go and get it." She said putting her tennis racquet down. She turned around and saw the three of them standing there. She blushed and went after the ball. She picked it up and jogged back into the courts. She picked up the racquet and hit the ball. "Don't hit it so hard."

Mickie caught the ball in her hand. "I am done going after the ball and that. I am tired and I got a match tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

They left the courts.

"Wow who thought you were this good." Said Hunter.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot Hunter." She walked past him with her tennis racquet. She jogged to the arena.

Mickie rolled her eyes and jogged to the arena as well. "Nice going Victoria you had to bring the ass hole with you and Shawn!"

Victoria sighed. "Thanks a lot Hunter Now I am in trouble with Patricia."

(Arena)

Patricia got into the shower and took a quick shower to wash the sweat off. She finished her shower and dried off. She changed into a wonderful outfit for that night on Raw. For weeks on the show things were getting wilder and more crazier. She wondered how tonight was going to be and they were about one month away from SummerSlam 2006. She dried her hair quickly and was able to put it up into a regular ponytail. She decided to meet up with Hunter and Shawn. "You two better be ready for this storyline. Or either that I will get out of this storyline." she said not looking at either one of them.

"Alright lets get this damn storyline done." said Hunter.

_**Are you ready?**_

_**You think you can tell us what to do**_

_**you think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**you better get ready**_

_**bow down to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

"_Please welcome to the ring D-Generation X!" said Lilian_

_The three members came out._

"_Patricia Hart still looking as beautiful as ever. Man she is smokin tonight." said Jerry._

_They got into the ring._

_Shawn got a mic for Hunter._

"_Are you ready?"_

_The crowd cheered._

"_NO I SAID ARE YOU READY?!"_

_They cheered louder._

"_Then for the thousands in attendance and for the millions watching at home and for the McMahon's who clearly hate us. Huuuu. Let's get ready to suck it!" _

_Shawn took the mic. "And if your not down with that we have two word for ya."_

"_SUCK IT!" Yelled the crowd._

_Vince came out. "You know what DX you've been causing problems for the past month. I will end this. You will not get away with what you are doing now."_

_Patricia took the mic. "You know what Vince. You may be the boss man and all... you could've seen this coming man. I mean come on how many years did you think it was going to take for Shawn and Hunter to reunite as D-Generation X? Hm.."_

"_But you are nothing but a bitch."_

"_Oh come on Vince think about it. DX is here to cause trouble. Didn't you know that?"_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**You think you can tell us what to do**_

_**you think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**you better get ready**_

_**bow down to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_They got out of the ring._

Vince looked at the three of them. "Alright next week on Raw... Shawn you and Hunter will not have Patricia at your side for about four weeks until SummerSlam where you will have to face me and Shane. You will have to rescue her and that."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "The damsel in distress theme. Why must we go with that Vince. Everyone out there knows I am a Hart. Hart's can kick ass. You know that."

"Well Miss Hart... I want to take it this way."

"Fine Mr. McMahon I trust you."

"Alright see you all next week."

Patricia walked down the hallway. She shook her head. How was she going to deal with the fact that she was supposed to be the person that was going to be kidnaped by the Spirit Squad and The McMahons.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter seven I hoped you all liked this chapter. Where will this storyline lead? Will Patricia finally tell Shawn her feeling towards him? Will Shawn tell her his feelings towards her?


	9. Chapter 8

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 8: Wrong Kind Of Storyline

About one week later Patricia paced back and forth. "Oh man I hate this new storyline."

Mickie looked at her. "Are you sure that you hate it?"

"Vince came up with this idea that I am going to be kidnaped and not be with DX for about a month."

"Well that should give you time to get your mind off of Shawn and Hunter."

"Well I guess you are right about that one. I mean what is the point of me worrying about this storyline and that..."

"Well you will have fun."

"I will have to wear the same outfit for the next four shows."

"Oh that is nasty. They have to be dirty too aren't they?"

"Oh yeah dirty is a word that you can use lightly right now."

"Oh man that is nasty."

"I have to be dirty as well. This is gay. I mean at SummerSlam I will be in the same clothes and dirty and handcuffed to the ring."

"That is the storyline?"

"Yeah it is."

"Oh man. I wouldn't want to be in it."

"You and me both."

"Well just think of it this way you don't have to worry about being in the ring with Shawn and Hunter."

Patricia laughed. "I guess that is true."

"Have you figured out what you are going to wear for tomorrow night?"

"No not yet. I mean for a while now I have been coming out to the ring dressed in skirts."

"Well I would stay with the skirt thing. I mean it is more dramatic."

"Yeah I guess so. I am not sure if anyone would approve of that."

"Well who cares. You are who you are. SO let's go."

They began to go through her things to find something nice.

"Well... Since in the storyline you are Shawn's girlfriend. I say you should wear this." Said Mickie pulling out the dress.

"By god. That is my spring fling dress."

"Yeah that's why you should wear it at SummerSlam and now."

Patricia smiled. "Alright."

(The Next Night)

Patricia stood in front of the full length mirror. "Well this is all the better it is going to get."

"Well you have fun out there no matter what." said Mickie.

Patricia turned and faced her. "Are you sure that this dress isn't too much?"

"No of course not. I mean this is the dress that they are going to love to see you in and that is the truth. Honestly I thought that this dress was the best thing to wear. Even though you weren't going out to the ring tonight."

"Alright."

Mickie smiled. "Don't worry you'll do fine. Trust me."

"Alright I trust you."

There was a knock on the door.

Patricia went to the door. She saw the Spirit Squad standing there. "Hey boys."

Mikey smiled. "Alright are you ready to do this storyline?"

Patricia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it is just fine if we do this now."

The spirit Squad went down the hall and went to their dressing room to put on the all black outfits that Vince told them to wear that night for the show when they took Patricia.

Patricia walked out into the hallway and saw the camera man standing there. She nodded her head.

_Patricia walked down the hall. Her hair bouncing behind her as she walked. She was currently on the cell phone with some one. "Alright dad I know... Yes I know. I am sorry but you know I love Shawn with all of my heart and nothing more. Yes I love you too dad. Shouldn't you still be in rehab from your heart attack a while back." She sighed. "I know dad. I don't care if you don't want me to see Shawn Michaels. I am his girlfriend after all and I am not going to turn on him like he turned on you in the summer of '97. I love you dad. Bye." She hung up the cell phone._

_Mikey, Nicky, Johnny, Kenny, and Mitch grabbed onto her and knocked her out with a pipe. They drug her to a room unknown in the building._

Patricia held her head. "Hey boys. You could've been a bit more careful."

"Oh sorry Patricia. How hard did we hit you?" Asked Johnny.

"Hard enough to give me a god forsaken headache." She said rubbing the back of her neck and that. "Man who ever hit me with that pipe... who hit me with it?"

"Well Kenny had it." Stated Mitch.

Patricia looked at Kenny. "Kenny the next time you go to hit a woman be careful of how hard you hit her. You'll never know when she is going to kick your ass for it."

"Oh alright. Well the next stage is to tie you up to the chair and that." said Kenny.

"Fine..." She said down in the chair.

They began to tie her up.

Nicky accidently pulled the ropes too tight on her arms.

"OW. Take it easy!"

"Sorry Patricia."

"Yeah uh huh sure. I guess I am going to be tied up most of the night ain't I?"

"Uh... well... That is the thing. Once this next part is done we are going to untie you and you can go back to the hotel and that."

She smiled. "Thanks for letting me know that."

The camera man came into the room. "Are you six ready for the storyline?"

"Yes. Just let us get these masks back on." said Kenny.

The five of them put the masks back on.

"_Hey DX. You missing a member." said Kenny making his voice not sound like his. "Would you want her back." He said putting his hand on her shoulders. "Face Mr. McMahon and his son Shane."_

They untied her.

She stood up. "Man you guys really sold it. Just let's hope that they believe it."

"Well you go on a head and go back to the hotel." said Mikey."

Patricia nodded her head. "See you guys next week then." She left the room and went back to the hotel. She decided to get a long shower. She got out of the shower and her cell began to ring. She wrapped her towel around her body and went out into the other room. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey... It's Mickie."

"Hey Mickie What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar tonight."

Patricia smiled. "Uh sure. Just let me get changed and that."

"Alright. Meet you at the Shamrock?"

"Sounds great to me." She said smiling.

"Alright see you there then bye."

"Bye." Patricia hung up her phone and decided to go and change. She slipped on a pink tank top that showed her midriff. She put a pair of tight jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and ran out the door grabbing her keys. She met up with Mickie. She smiled. "Hey Mickie."

"Hey since when did you want to dress up like that?"

"I got out of the shower when you called me."

"Oh..."

"That's alright Mickie you don't need to say sorry."

"Well. Let's go on in and have a good time."

Both divas entered the Shamrock.

Victoria spotted them both. "Hey. Patricia have you thought about ever you know..."

"What..."

"About telling Shawn."

"Why would I want to tell Shawn something."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Come on girl Mickie and I see clearly you are in love with Shawn Michaels. You just got to tell him that."

"Why would you want me to tell him?"

"Because or she will tell him." said Mickie

"Oh no she wouldn't."

"He's standing right there. I am getting tired of seeing you avoid him as much as you can. It is clear that you love him and you should tell him that. I would tell him and don't think I wouldn't." Said Victoria.

She bit her lip. "Uh well... what do you want me to do?"

"Go ask him to dance. I mean this is a dancing place. So ask him to dance."

"He is hanging out with Hunter."

"Don't mind Hunter. Just ask him to dance."

Patricia sighed. "You are forcing me aren't you?"

Victoria grabbed onto her arm and shoved her right into Shawn.

"Ow." She said landing right flat on her face in front of Shawn.

Shawn helped her up. "Are you alright Patricia?"

"Yeah." She dusted herself off.

"Is there something wrong? Or something I should know about."

"Oh nothing." She said swinging her hands in the air.

Shawn saw the rope burns on her arms. "Are those from the show?"

"Yeah They accidently got the ropes too tight on me that's all.'

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"Alright."

"Um... Shawn if you aren't doing anything later tonight I was wondering if you would like to stop by my hotel room?"

"Can't I am rooming with Hunter after this... Well he still doesn't seem to like you since you tried to nail him earlier today with that tennis ball."

She laughed. "I didn't mean that."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 9: Say What?

Patricia had arrived at the arena. She met up with one of the makeup ladies to have what she needed put on. They messed her hair up and made sure her outfit was dirty and she was dirty herself. She thanked them and walked down the hallway. She met up with the Spirit Squad.

They looked at her.

"You are all ready to go Patricia." asked Kenny.

She nodded her head. "So which one of you are carrying me out there."

"Mitch is." said Johnny.

"Oh great. He better not drop me."

"I won't drop you." Stated Mitch defending himself. "Besides you can't put up a fight with me."

"I know that. I am supposed to be weaker than I normally am."

"That's right." Said Kenny.

"Let's just get this damn storyline over with."

_The spirit Squads theme song rang through out the arena._

_Mitch carried Patricia and he had handcuffs with him and the rest of the spirit squad were fallowing him. He handcuffed her to the ring. He accidently cuffed her wrist a little too tight._

"_The spirit squad had Patricia this whole time. I have a feeling Vince McMahon didn't want her to get into this." said JR._

"_Look how bad she looks. It looks like the spirit squad didn't take very good care of her." said Jerry._

_Vince and Shane came out to his music and Shawn and Hunter came out to theirs._

_Shawn and Hunter were shocked to see their member out here handcuffed at ringside for the match._

_She rattled the chain trying to the feeling back into her arm._

_Vince got a mic. "You see DX you are missing a team mate and here she is. Now as I said time and time again. I was going to open your own personal hell and well here it is. She won't be getting into this match and she won't be getting involved in any way. She is going to be watching you two lose this match. Let's begin this match!"_

_Patricia had to keep moving out of the way to make sure she wasn't getting hit by anything. _

_Vince grabbed onto her hair and pulled her up and put her up in front of him knowing Shawn nor Hunter would hit her._

_She held her hand up trying to keep them from hitting her._

_Shawn held Hunter back from hitting her. "YOU Don't want to hit her!" he yelled._

_Patricia stomped on Vince's foot._

_Vince dropped her and she fell to the ground hard._

_Shawn and Hunter got the pin and the bell rang._

_Shawn was able to get the key and got her un hooked._

_They took her backstage._

"Are you alright Patricia. You took a bad fall out there." said Hunter.

She coughed. "I am fine Hunter." She said holding onto her wrist.

Shawn saw the bruises. "Mitch did this to you didn't he?" He said gently taking her arm.

"It was an accident and accidents happen. You know that Shawn."

"I know that, but this looks more intentional."

She laughed. "I told Mitch if he did it intentionally he would be getting his ass kicked by me and well... It wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Well I will have a little chat with that little boy."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it Shawn I am fine. Honestly you are starting to act like my daddy when he's trying... to uh never mind." She said walking down the hall embarrassed about what she had said to them. She went to her locker room that she shared with Mickie and Trish.

Trish looked at her. "Man... what is wrong Patricia?"

"Uh it's nothing." She said pacing around the room.

"Uh oh Trish She is pacing that can't be a good thing."

Both of the divas watched her pace around the room.

"Honey if this has something to do with Shawn then why don't you talk it out with him." said Trish looking at her.

"Well the thing is... He's being like my daddy."

"Well talk it through with him. It just might be a phase you'll never know unless you try to find out what is wrong."

Patricia sighed. "Alright I will go and talk to him, but as soon as I get out of these clothes and a nice hot shower."

"I'll tell Shawn you'll meet up with him in thirty."

"Alright." Patricia was off and going getting her shower and things out of the way. She changed her clothes into something nice. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Trish standing there waiting for her.

"He's waiting for you by the entrance."

Patricia nodded her head as she put her shoes on. "Thanks Trish."

"This time don't be so nervous to talk to him alright. I mean how hard can it be to talk to the man that you like a lot."

"Very hard Trish. It's not easy for Hart's to show their feeling towards someone." She said softly. "Especially when you have little brothers who make fun of you all the time and say oh Patricia gots a boyfriend."

"Oh so that's why you never dated."

"That's right."

"Well you should get going. Your thirty minutes is almost up."

Patricia nodded and ran out of the room. She walked slowly until she met up with Shawn. "Hey Shawn."

"Hey Patricia. You ready to go now?"

"Yeah."

Shawn took her by the hand. He was ignoring the feeling between their hands. He knew that she would never really feel the same way.

"Shawn is there something bothering you?"

"About that kiss a while back."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I am sorry that I did it. I wouldn't have done it if I knew how you felt about me."

"What are you talking about Shawn we've kissed like twenty times."

"That was only in the storylines."

"I know..."

"I mean I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew you hated or liked me."

She tilted her head a little. "Shawn if this is about when Hunter and I got into that heated argument a while back..."

"Yeah."

"Well... Shawn... All you had to do was asked me if I liked you. I would've given you an answer. Then maybe we wouldn't be avoiding each other as much as we can besides the storylines."

"Well... Do you like me?"

"Of course I do Shawn. Why wouldn't I allow you to kiss me for the first time many many weeks ago?"

"I uh... don't know."

"Well... I do like you Shawn.. Actually Shawn it is more of a love thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure... I am not sure how you feel about me. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"I love you Patricia. Since the day that I've met you I knew that I loved you. Even if your dad hates me I love you."

She smiled. "Shawn what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. I mean there is so much that could be done."

"Well... It depends on what needs to be done." Her phone began to ring. She looked down at it and saw that it was her father's phone number. She rolled her eyes and looked at Shawn. "I have to take this call."

"Go ahead."

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"About time Patricia." said a woman's voice.

"Cinzia?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Honey your father had another heart attack." Said Cinzia trying to keep herself from crying.

"Is he alright?"

"No honey."

Patricia felt sick to her stomach. "He didn't make it did her Cinzia?"

"No he didn't."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "I'll be there. I'll catch the next flight out tomorrow."

"Alright see you soon stepdaughter."

Patricia smiled a small smile. She looked at Shawn. "Bye Cinzia."

"Bye."

Patricia hung up her cell phone.

Shawn looked at her in concern. "Patricia what is wrong?"

"My dad... he died."

"What?"

"I am going to uh... go home and be with Cinzia and my siblings."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She looked at him. "Well Cinzia doesn't like men at the house unless he is my fiancee."

Shawn pulled out the ring out of his pocket. "I bought this for you on your birthday. I just didn't know when it was."

"It's a little late for you to give it to me."

"I'll pretend to be your fiancee."

"Alright."

He slipped the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Why would you go through the trouble of buying a diamond ring for a friend?"

"Because... It shows how much I care for you Patricia."

"I have to tell Vince."

"Tell me what?" said Vince walking up to the two of them.

"Uh.. Vince I got a really bad phone call from my stepmother Cinzia. She said my dad passed away from a heart attack."

"You are Shawn are going to Canada."

"Yes."

"Alright. Patricia if you need any more time off you will let me know won't you?"

"Yes Vince."

"Alright you two can go to Canada. And Shawn take good care of her while you guys are up there."

"I will Mr. McMahon."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter nine. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

The next day Shawn and Patricia were on the next flight to her hometown of Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

Patricia had her phone in her hand as she called a close friend of hers from Canada.

"Hello?" said a male voice.

"Hey Chris it's me."

"Patricia."

"Yeah uh... I was wondering if you were coming to Calgary?"

"Uh why Patricia?"

"My dad died... so I was wondering if you would be there."

"I will be there. Any thing for you and you know that Patricia. I have so much to thank him for any way."

Patricia smiled. "Thanks Chris."

"See you there soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone.

Shawn looked at her and held onto her hand. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so." said Patricia biting her lip.

"Everything will be fine."

"I just hope Chris gets there."

"Chris who?"

"Benoit. He learned from my dad and grandad."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

The flight seemed to go on forever. Patricia ended up falling asleep and Shawn just watched her sleep because she was laying on his shoulder as a pillow. He bit his lip wondering if he should have come. But she had asked him to come with her on this long flight. He just wondered what her family was going to think about him when they got there. The flight had ended and they landed in Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

They got off of the flight.

Patricia went to go and get a rental car for their trip. She had gotten a red mustang convertible. She walked back up to Shawn. "Come on Shawn."

The two of them got into the car.

"You like red too don't you?"

"Yeah one of my favorite colors."

"Cool it is one of mine too."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Shawn."

"For what?"

"For coming here with me."

"Well I couldn't let you do this alone. Besides I am sure Hunter and Vince can surely figure out a storyline for tonight's show."

"I can only hope so."

Shawn smiled at her as she drove to her home.

They both got out of the car.

Patricia walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Cinzia opened the door and hugged her step-daughter. "It is good to see you again."

Patricia held onto Cinzia tears came down her cheeks.

"You're father wanted you to have something."

"What?"

Cinzia took the necklace off of her neck and took the ring off of it. "This was your fathers." She said handing it to her.

She carefully put the ring on her finger. Memories came back to her mind.

"Oh who is this nice young man next to you?"

"Oh he's my fiancee."

Cinzia smiled at him. "I am Cinzia. Who are you?"

"Shawn Michaels."

"Oh you're the one that brought him back home to his kids." She said softly.

"Yeah."

"How did you two meet?"

"Uh just a while ago. We met the first time when I joined the WWE and they started that dang storyline with him and me being on screen boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh and you too hooked up since then."

"Yeah."

Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So Mr. Michaels how much do you love my step-daughter."

"A lot. A lot a lot."

"Good. I want you to take good care of her. When are you two thinking about getting married?"

"I am not sure yet. I mean I just asked her about two weeks ago and we haven't really thought of a date yet." said Shawn lying to the older woman.

"Oh you should think about it while the two of you are here." Said Cinzia.

"But Cinzia."

"No buts Patricia. You need to think about what you are going to do. I mean you are getting married to Shawn Michaels."

The next day had come and Patricia had paced around back and forth in her room. She kept her arms crossed thinking about her father and her mother and her step-mother and now Shawn Michaels. She wondered if Shawn really meant that he loved her. She only hoped that he did deep down in her heart. Another part of her felt like he shouldn't love her because of what was going on between Shawn and her father Bret the Hitman Hart. She sat down on her bed and put her hair up into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and didn't see her father looking back at her. She realized how much she looked like her uncle Owen Hart. She took a deep breath and looked down at her father's ring. How much did he love her to give her his the Hitman ring? She shook her head.

Someone knocked on the door.

She went to the door and opened it. She saw it was Chris and gave him a big hug. "It is good to see you Chris."

"I brought Nancy."

"Oh where is she?"

"She's talking to Cinzia."

She smiled. "I am glad you came."

"Well I came because of your father's respect for me and my respect for him." He said hugging her. "Why didn't you tell me that Shawn Michaels was going to be here."

"I asked him to come with me. Maybe only maybe he can make peace with my father by paying respects to him."

"Oh so you really think that he is going to pay respects to your father?"

"I hope so. I won't be able to forgive myself if he doesn't."

Chris sat down on her bed. "Come here."

She sat down next to him.

"What are you going to do when you get back on Raw?"

"I have no idea. I mean I only get one week off of wrestling and as soon as that week is up I have to go and get back into the feel of things again."

"I understand that."

"So..."

"Patricia I am here for you if you need anything."

"Thank you Chris."

The next day was the funeral date for her dad. She stood there in a fashionable black and pink dress that she had worn during the 2006 induction ceremony. She felt like it was only fair that she wore it one final time and never wear it again. She felt like it really was the right thing for her to do. She met up with Shawn, Nancy, Cinzia, and Chris.

The five of them met up with the kids and they went to the funeral home. They paid their respects to Bret The Hitman Hart.

Patricia decided to go back to the house and change. She went out and decided to go for a walk in the cemetery where her father was buried. She walked past his tombstone and went to Owen's. She kneeled down next to his tombstone. "Uncle Owen can you hear me?"

No one knew about her special ability. She could hear the dead and the dead could hear her.

"Uncle Owen are you there?"

"I am here."

"Is dad with you?"

"Yeah he is. I was waiting for him."

"How is he?"

"Upset."

"Oh.."

"He found out about your engagement to Shawn Michaels."

"Oh... But Uncle Owen the truth is Shawn wanted to come and pay his respects to dad. The only way that Cinzia would allow him to come was if he and I were engaged."

"Well... I understand honey." Said Bret's voice. "You seem truly happy with him and I am not going to stop you from seeing him. You love him don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I am happy that the two of you are together. He better take good care of you."

"Thank you dad."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 11

A Broken Hart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 11: Back on the Road

((I know it was a little strange but Patricia is physic. She can talk to the spirits that have passed over to the other world I hope that doesn't bother anyone))

Patricia decided to go to the park every day that she was there in Calgary Alberta Canada. She wanted things to be normal for her and that is what she got.

Shawn went out looking for her this particular day because today they would be catching a flight to get to the next live showing of Raw. Shawn finally found her. "Patricia."

"Oh hey Shawn."

"What are you doing clear out here?"

"Just wanted some time to myself."

"Oh are feeling alright?"

"Yeah I am feeling fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He put his arm around her. "Let's go we gotta go."

"Oh yeah we got a show don't we?"

"Yeah."

She let out a sigh and followed him to his car.

They went to the airport and finally arrived in the next town.

Hunter met up with them. "Hey about time you two showed."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just shove something up your ass Hunter." She said walking away.

"What the hell is her problem Shawn?"

"She lost her dad. Hello you are just going to making this worse for her."

"Shawn she could have just stayed home then."

"No she knew that she had a job to do."

"Oh really and treating her partners like shit is the way she handles it."

"Hey she didn't treat us like..."

"Shawn you are a good man and all. But that girl needs to go."

"No Hunter she ain't going any where."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she is a wonderful young woman."

"She's not young she is about the same age as me."

Shawn slapped him. "That wasn't very nice"

"Well it is true."

Patricia stood there in shock. "Is it true Hunter?"

"What?"

"IS it true that you don't want me to be part of DX?"

"Yes because you are being a bitch."

"A bitch. Fine if you don't want me to be part of DX then you do not want me to be Shawn Michaels on-screen girlfriend do you?"

"The way you are acting now hell no."

"Fine then. I'll just tell Vince that I am done working here."

"You quit ha that's a laugh."

"Oh but it is true Hunter. You've been wanting to get rid of me since I started in the WWE. For all who knows the divas want me out of here as well."

"Don't do this to her Hunter. I am getting sick and tired of you pushing Patricia around man. She just lost her dad. SO just don't do this."Said Shawn in anger.

Patricia looked at Shawn in shock for the first time some actually stood up for her besides her family members.

"Wow Shawn if that's how you really feel man.. Sorry Patricia you can stay with DX."

"Are you sure you want me to still be part of DX?"

"Yes. Just don't make people mad."

"Alright I won't."

"Alright lets get this storyline over with for tonight."

"_Hey Shawn Hey Patricia how is everything going?" asked Hunter seeing the two of them walking down the hall together._

"_Everything is going good. You ready to kick some butt?" Asked Shawn._

"_Hell yeah and may this be the best thing that we've ever done."_

_Patricia rolled her eyes as they made their way towards the ring._

_Their music rang throughout the arena and they made their way down to the ring. For many weeks The McMahon's had been trying to defeat DX, but it never really worked. Edge and Randy as well had gotten thrown into the mix. Of course things weren't really going well enough for them._

_Patricia got a mic. She had a pissed off look on her face. "LITA bring your slutty ass down here you ho."_

_Lita came out with Randy and Edge. "You call me a ho then what are you Miss I won't do a thing to Shawn Michaels. Haha. I caught you kissing Hunter."_

_Patricia raised an eyebrow. "That is so uncontroversial, I would never hurt Shawn. He is my fiancee."_

"_Oh really. Yeah right."_

_Patricia threw the mic down. "COME ON BITCH!" she yelled loudly. _

_Lita came running up to the ring she got into the ring._

_Both divas got into a hug fight._

_Patricia was showing her true colors and beating the tar out of Lita. She threw Lita out of the ring. "Lita suck it!" she yelled._

_Edge got into the ring and hit her with a steel chair._

_She fell down into Shawn's arms because he caught her before she fell down._

Shawn looked at Edge. "You hit her too hard with that chair."

Edge looked at him. "Well sorry."

"You will have to say sorry to her when she gets up." stated Shawn.

Vince came up to them. "Hunter Shawn and Patricia you'll all have to share a hotel room."

"What?" mumbled Patricia holding onto her head.

"You three have to share a hotel room."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 11. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
